


Sparring Match Goes Awry

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Working out the frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: What starts as a typical sparring match between Byleth and Felix spirals into a new directionUgh…dammit!” Byleth swore as she hit the ground sliding in the dust on her stomach.“I think we’re done now,” Felix mused as he turned from her to retrieve his practice blade.  He was surprised when she had tossed aside her practice blade and told him she wanted to engage him in hand-to-hand combat training.  Surprised, but he certainly couldn’t miss the challenge to feel her strength up close rather than at the end of a blade.





	Sparring Match Goes Awry

“Ugh…dammit!” Byleth swore as she hit the ground sliding in the dust on her stomach.

“I think we’re done now,” Felix mused as he turned from her to retrieve his practice blade. He was surprised when she had tossed aside her practice blade and told him she wanted to engage him in hand-to-hand combat training. Surprised, but he certainly couldn’t miss the challenge to feel her strength up close rather than at the end of a blade.

Byleth leapt to her feet with a determined fluidity and charged at Felix tackling him to the ground of the Knight’s Hall. As they tumbled in the dust, each trying to gain the upper hand, Dimitri scowled as he entered.

“What is the meaning of-“ his words cut off by Mercedes’s reaching out to grab his arm. “They said no interference,” she informed quickly. He looked over at Sylvain as he grinned and shrugged. “Hey, let them get out the sexual tension however it works,” he grinned.

Felix gained the upper hand but only for a moment before she managed to toss him over, pinning his thighs down with her knees. Her hands held his arms to the ground at his elbows as she stared down into his face panting in determined abandon. He stared up at her face only inches from his as she leaned forward staring into his eyes with those sparkling green orbs of hers, blood at the corner of her mouth where his elbow had hit her lower lip during the fray. Her knees where gouging into his thighs causing considerable discomfort. “Do you yield?” she demanded.

He didn’t want to. Still, in all honestly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could persist at this level of intensity with her. She was so much stronger than she looked. Pure muscle, he mused. Rather than answer her, he acted on impulse and lifted his head to meet the close proximity of her face and planted a kiss on her bloodied lips. Shocked by the sudden move, she pulled her mouth from his and stared down at him as he grinned up at her slowly licking her blood from his lower lip. “Do you?”

“Ooooh, Felix!” Sylvain exclaimed with a laugh. “Nice one!”

Byleth quickly moved to her feet and turned to grab her gear. “We’re done here,” she proclaimed as she walked out of the hall without acknowledging anyone else in the room. Outside, she heaved a heavy sigh as she inwardly berated herself for not only losing control of the sparring match by getting too physically combative, but doing so in front of others. All she could do now was go clean up and then try to find a way to face them all and apologize to Felix…later…much later, she decided.

* * * *

“What ever where you thinking wrestling like that with the Professor!” Dimitri demanded.

“Fuck off, Boar,” Felix sneered as he pushed his empty plate away. He was already in a irritated mood since he hadn’t seen Byleth since she left the hall. Nor had she come in for dinner at the dining hall. Dimitri was just an added annoyance he didn’t have patience for. “And for your information, she was the one that instigated that wrestling match, not me.” He stood, reaching over to snatch a plum from Sylvain’s tray. Turning, he stopped and pointed a finger at Dimitri, “You just concern yourself with making sure that all of this fighting and death around us every damn day is worth it, King.” 

He stormed out of the dining hall and headed toward her room. He had to know what drove her to such intensity. Why was she so worked up today? She was always well committed to a training or sparring session, but today…today she was like a demon possessed seemingly just barely restraining herself from being deadly serious. And her strength, Felix shook his head as he walked just thinking about it. There was something about her though, something that made him drop his usual guard and be open, easily accessible with her that he didn’t allow around others. It was dumbfounding he considered as he paused for a moment outside her door.

Byleth sat at her desk staring at the map trying to keep her mind on business and not on Felix. Her tongue absently toying with the cut on her lower lip. He kissed her. Kissed her, and this map was not going to keep her mind off of that no matter how long she studied it. She heaved a sigh of defeat and dropped her head into her hands. “I have to get a grip on myself,” she reprimanded as she heard the knock on the door. “Great, probably Seteth,” she muttered, “Come in.”

Felix opened the door to find her sitting at the desk with only the light of one candle lighting the darkening room. “I didn’t see you at the dining hall. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She faintly smiled as she stood. “I ate earlier, after I cleaned up.” 

“I see. Well, I brought you a peace offering,” Felix held the plum out to her as he slowly walked toward her. She smiled and took the fruit from his hand, giving him the opportunity to notice just how petite she really was as she stood there in bare feet wearing only a black camisole and shorts. 

“I need to apologize to you,” she offered as she stared at the plum in her hand, avoiding eye contact with him. “I lost control today with you. I…..” her voice trailed off.

“You don’t need to apologize, you need to tell me what drove you to it. Do I cause such anger to you?” He really didn’t want to know the answer as much as he had to know the answer.

She shook her head, “Not at all. I really enjoy sparring with you because I can be more aggressive and confident knowing that you will match that aggression.” She looked at him, “But today, I guess I just let the frustrations and fear get to me. We are preparing to march to Enbarr now, and I don’t want to lose anymore people to death.” She reached out and grabbed his arm as she looked up into his eyes, “I am so sorry, your father,” she heaved a heavy sigh of defeat.

“My father’s death was not your fault,” Felix said sternly. “He died doing what he had lived his whole life for, protecting the royal family. If it is anyone’s fault, it’s Dimitri’s.” He shook his head, “But I can’t even blame the boar. It was my father’s sense of dedication and obligation that got him killed. Just like my brother.”

Without even thinking about it, Byleth reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. “Even so,” she whispered, “I am so sorry.” Her eyes searched his for only a moment before he lowered his head and captured her lips with his. She closed her eyes as she sampled the sensation of his mouth moving over hers. When his tongue gently whisked over her lower lip, she opened her mouth allowing him to explore as she sighed with a pleasure she had never felt before her arms wrapping around his neck.

He wondered if she even noticed that he had lifted her and carried her to the bed where she was now cradled on his lap while he continued to taste her. The softest of moans purred from her throat as his hand moved to gently caress her breast over the smooth fabric of her camisole. Felix knew he was dangerously reaching a point of no return and pulled back to look at her face barely lit in candle glow. “Byleth,” he breathed, “I—”

“Don’t stop,” she breathed. Her hand reaching up to touch his face, her thumb tracing his lower lip. “You, do something to me Felix.”

Whatever control he had was lost as he let out a deep growl. Was this wrong? Probably. Could he stop? He doubted it as he tugged at his boots and then removed all but his boxers. It only took a moment for him to gather her into his arms and lower her to the bed. She watched, wide eyed, as he came to rest beside her propped up on one elbow as he trailed his eyes over her face. “You really are beautiful,” he said as he moved his hand to lift her camisole. Byleth shyly moved so he could pull it over her head. “Just beautiful,” he breathed as he lowered his head to kiss her while his hand began to softly toy with her breasts. 

Byleth sighed and moaned as he touched and kiss her like she had never been touched before, drawing in a quick breath as he dared to dip his hand between her thighs to feel her thin shorts wet in anticipation. He smiled against her lips as her hand, ever so slowly, moved to touch him. Her fingers explored the length of him over his boxers, firm and hungry for release. Dipping her fingers under his waistband, she tugged his shorts down as far as she could reach before he finished the job, returning to remove hers.

Felix positioned himself over her, “I love you, Byleth Eisner,” he confessed roughly, as he stared into her eyes knowing there was no stopping now.

“And I love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

It was all he needed to hear before plunging deeply into her in a single thrust before remaining perfectly still. “I’m sorry”, he said softly against her ear as she let out a brief cry of pain. “It’ll only hurt for a minute, I promise.” He then began a slow and deliberate rhythm that she quickly learned, moaning as her body experienced a pleasure she never knew possible. She cried out in pleasure as he balanced on one arm while beginning to finger her with his free hand driving her over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as her body suddenly convulsed and released a glorious sensation. “My turn,” he breathed as he deepened his motion until he gushed into her with a groan of pure pleasure before moving to lay beside her.  
She turned her head and smiled at him as he looked as if he were going to fall asleep. “What?” he asked lazily. “I guess this takes care of that sexual tension thing,” she teased smiling broader as he lightly chuckled. 

“Oh yeah,” he answered. “But know this,” he added as he looked into her eyes, “you are mine now. Now and forever.”

“Mmmmm, forever,” she answered as she snuggled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Hope it doesn't disappoint as I test the waters of fan fiction.


End file.
